Betrayed collab
by Thewritter1996
Summary: A re write of my betrayed stories with Poke-Ranger21 as co author
1. Chapter 1

**Ash betrayed**

Ash was sitting at Oak's lab with his Pikachu, Mudsdale, Decidueye, Incineroar, Melmetal, and Lycanroc. His older Pokemon were introducing themselves to the Alola Pokemon. Ash looked at his Bulbasaur, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (30), Bayleef, Totodile, Quilava, Heracross, Donphan, Noctowl, Sceptile, Corphish, Swellow, Glalie, Torkoal, Infernape, Torterra, Gible, Gliscor, Buizel, Staraptor, Snivy, Oshawott, Pignite, Unfeazent, Levanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Scraggy, Talonflame, Noivern and Hawlucha. Ash realised he could have trained harder. When his original rival Gary walked over to him.

''Hi Ash. Wanted to ask you something.'' Gary said to Ash. Ash turned to Gary.

''Hi Gary sure what is it?'' Ash said back to his rival.

''Why do you have 30 Tauros. I recalled battling one at the Johto league. Dunno if you would trade one? I know you have limited steel types I have a Skarmory that would be an asset to your team. I am going to Unova to see some of the Pokemon I have observed your Unova native Pokemon and found little information need to study more.'' Gary said to Ash.

''Ash that would help your team. Plus your main Tauros keep and the others trade allow them to grow.'' Oak said walking out. Ash then thought of the advantages of a Skarmory.

''Gary fine with me. Just let me find my main Tauros Pokeball so I don't trade it away by accident.'' Ash said to Gary. Oak had a pokeball for one of Ash's Tauros. Oak had also put a Sticker with a smiley face for Ash's main Tauros.

''That will help distinguish which Tauros is which.'' Oak said handing Ash the pokeball. Ash and Gary went inside. Ash recalled one of his many Tauros and he and Gary went to a trade machine.

Ash and Gary then stood at the machine. Placing their pokeball's either side. Oak pushed one button and a few seconds later Ash and Gary had a new Pokemon each. Ash called Skarmory out and led it to his team. Where the steel type was welcomed. Ash then had his Rotom dex come over stopping the photos of Lickitung, Fearow and Magmar.

''Rotom can you check Skarmory?'' Ash asked it. Rotom flew up to Skarmory. Taking three photos and then doing some searching.

''Skarmory the armor bird pokemon. Skarmory can fly very fast and its body is covered in sharp steel.'' Rotom said to Ash. Ash then went to train with his team for a while.

**Outside Pallet town**

Misty, Brock, Dawn, Cilian, Iris, Paul, Max and Trip were stood on the outskirts of Pallet town. They wanted to take Ash's pokemon and force him to quit his dream of being a Pokemon master.

The problem was some of Brock, Misty, Cilian, Iris and Trip's Pokemon had more faith in Ash's abilities as a trainer than the ones who would betray him.

Iris Axew had seen how caring Ash was to his Pokemon. Knowing that he would be able to raise it to the best Haxorous it could be. Ash also had little experience with dragon Pokemon.

The traitors also wanted to force Ash's pokemon to evolve regardless of how the Pokemon felt. Ash wouldn't do that as he belived evolution was the result of hard training between trainer and Pokemon.

Ash also wanted his team to be together and train together. The traitors planned on seperating them. The traitors had six pokemon each too and they were prepared to use full force.

**Heavens**

Arceus had assembled several pokemon who knew Ash well. Namely Solgelao, Poipole, Mewtwo and Volcanion. Mewtwo also had the cloned Gyarados, Hitmonlee, Sandslash, Ninetails, Vulpix, Golduck, Nidoqueen, Tentacruel, Seadra, Vaporeon, Venusaur, Rhyhorn, Scyther, Dewgong, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Meowth, Charizard, Pikachu, Rapidash, Vileplume, Wigglytuff, Blastiose, Pidgeot and Psyduck. Mewtwo also had the Houndour pack from Johto, Slowking from the Orange Islands. Then the Larvitar and Tyranitar from Johto. Along with the Bidoof family, Riolu, Hippopotas, Luxio, Nidoran (several each gender), Whismur, Mothim, Koffing, Zubat (several), Spheal (several), Teddiursa (several), Rattata (several), and Wailord. Also the Zoroua and Zoroark from Crown city. Then from Unova the Venepide, Darumaka (2) and Darmanitan he helped along with the Cottenee. From Kalos there was the Skrelp Ash helped too. Volcanion had also gotten the Psyduck, Sentret, Marill, Kirlia, Aron, Wormadam, Claydol, Altaria, Litwick, Gulpin, Buneary, Stunky, Minncino, Drilbur, Zigzagoon, Litleo, Espurr, Helioptile and Amaura from Nebel plateau. Ash's original Pidgeot, Butterfree and Pidgeot were with Mewtwo and the clones. Ash's Greninja was also with the group as Arceus used it's power to warn the water type about what would happen to it's trainer.

Greninja was ready to defend Ash from anyone. Mewtwo then used it's psychic powers to teleport the group of pokemon to Oak's lab. Ash's pokemon refused to leave Ash. Then Mewtwo and the other pokemon showed up to stop Ash's former friends betrayal.

**Oak's lab**

Ash's Pokemon were around him when Misty, Max, Brock, Iris, Cilian, Trip and Paul emerged. They were about to betray him. Ash then noticed that his former friends and rivals held their Pokeball's.

''Ash you won Alola by a fluke. So we know your team would be better with us. Now hand them over.'' Misty said to him. Ash saw the others nodded.

Misty and the others tossed their Pokeball's. Misty's Staryu, Corsola, Politoed, Gyarados, Starmie and Seadra appeared. Brock's Sudowoodo, Marshtomp, Steelix, Crobat, Ludicolo and Geodude appeared. Trip's Serperior, Conkledurr, Unfeazent, Frillish, Vanillite, and Lampent appeared. Paul's Torterra, Electivire, Magmortar, Ursaring, Honchkrow and Nidoking appeared. Max's Grovyle, Mighytena, Kirlia, Numel, Makuhita, Electrike, and Shuppet appeared. Dawn's Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Togekiss and Quilava appeared.

Ash was telling his pokemon not to attack until the traitors make a move. Trip's Serperior was surrounding Oshawott, Totodile and Snivy. Using it's long body and speed. The three Pokemon did what they could to avoid Serperior. When suddenly Serperior fell to the floor. Standing above it was Ash's Greninja.

''Greninja.'' Ash called running over. Greninja leapt to Ash and the two had a small hug. Ash then saw the traitors go for his other Pokemon. However a barrier stopped them.

''I will aid you old friend.'' Mewtwo said showing Ash all the Pokemon he helped that were joining him now. Mewtwo had all the other Pokemon around they were ready to fight for Ash too.

Ash was greatful for his team and old friends. Ash then saw the team surrounding the traitors. Greninja launched an ice beam at Paul's Torterra. That hit and froze it in place. Greninja then leapt and used night-slash on Ursaring while the other Pokemon fended the traitors off too.

Greninja then launched a torrent of water engulfing Trip's Lampent, Paul's Magmortar and Brock's Geodude. The three pokemon were engulfed and

''Greninja you learned some new moves.'' Ash said to the ninja frog. Greninja nodded at Ash. Demonstrating a hydro-pump, night-slash and ice-beam. Ash also saw the other Pokemon practising their moves to become stronger.

The traitor's Axew, Staryu, Corsola, Politoed, Sudowoodo, Marshtomp, Vanillite, Frillish and Crustle walked to Ash. They wanted to be with him as he was a good trainer.

Mewtwo then used it's powers to send the traitors away wiping their memories. Also wiping the memories of the traitors from the Pokemon. Ash then got the traitors pokemon together and said not to worry about training.

Ash walked to his group of Pokemon all of whom were now introduced and willing to train together. Ash and his team were strong. Pikachu was training hard with all the Pokemon. Ash saw the leader of the Houndour, Zubat, Spheal, Teddiursa, Venonat and Rattata training the others didn't want to battle.

Ash then begged his mother to care for the others. Luxio could appriciate the home and company. Ash's mother agreed and then said they could visit their friends as often as they wanted. Oak walked out too. He saw the Pokemon and wanted to research them. Ash told them to be kind as Oak was his mentor and the Pokemon would be staying at the lab while Ash was on his journey.

Ash saw his Tauros, Donphan and natural Pidgeot practising giga-impact. Gliscor was helping teach. Axew showed its giga-impact off too.

Ash then asked Snivy, Oshawott and Scraggy to work with Axew. Axew was cool with training the Pokemon it knew well. Ash then began training with the Nebel Plateau pokemon. Espurr and Litwick had hoped to have high level psychic and ghost types to help their training.

Ash realised he should have checked on his Haunter from time to time on his journey too. Ash also wanted his Primeape back. Ash didn't realise two suprises were on their way to him.

''Ash it's your birthday tommorow.'' His mother said to him. Ash nodded sadly and his mother promised him a suprise. Ash then noticed two shapes emerge from the woods.

''Ash you may recall this.'' Anthony said tossing a pokeball. Ash then saw his Primeape emerge. Anthony stood next to Ash.

''Primeape has seen you compete many times and wants to come back with you. I have trained him well. But you need to raise Primeape now. I know Primeape will boost your team even more.''

''Primeape has learned brick-break, power up punch, stone edge, Focus blast, Assurence, Payback and Thrash.'' Anthony said giving Ash the pokeball for Primeape.

''Ash someone else is here too.'' Ash heard from somewhere. Then a hand appeared on his shoulder. The pokemon were looking to attack. However Ash's Haunter appeared. Ash told the pokemon not to attack.

''Haunter wants to come back. I have Espeon now to help me. Haunter wanted to go to you as he never got to battle with you properly I hope you win many battles. Haunter knows the moves shadow ball, lick, night shade, dark pulse, and power up punch.'' Sabrina said teleporting in. She had masetered her powers.

Ash spent the day with his team. They all trained to exhaustion. Mrs Ketchum was greatful for Ash's friends who stayed loyal.

**Poke-ranger21 will be aiding on this story as a collab so please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash betrayed.**

Ash went to bed later that day, the traitors' voices ringing in his head, with a sad sigh he fell asleep but he found himself in a huge hall.

"Hello? is anyone there?" he called then he suddenly felt himself being tackled by a large dark shadow, speaking for a second, thinking he was attacked. but soon relaxed when he saw who it was "Latias!" he exclaimed hugging the eon pokemon who he hadn't seen in a long time, Latias nuzzled closer to him. Then he heard a beautiful melody, "Meloatta!" he shouted as Meloatta appeared and landed on his head. Then he felt two more shapes crash into him, looking he saw two more familiar faces "Vitini! Keldo! good to see you all again" when the legendaries finally got off him he asked the question that had been on his mind the whole time "where am ?"

"good to see you again, chosen one" a mysterious voice called out

"who are you?"

"you don't recognize my voice? we met long ago when you helped rewrite history"

Ash immediately realized who it was, there were a few times during his journey where he time traveled, but this one was special and stuck out in his mind.

"Arceus?" he called out, then there was a bright flash of light that caused ash to cover his eyes, when the light died down, in front of him was the god of all Pokemon, Arceus.

Behind him were many other legendaries that ash recognized from his journey. "welcome, to the hall of origin, chosen one" Arceus said

"w..what am I doing here?" ash asked feeling nervous, the last time there had been this many legendaries in one place, it had caused a whole island to disappear!

"don't worry, that won't happen here Ash," Mewtwo said in a calming voice.

"Chosen one, we all saw what happened, so I brought you here so we could help you"

"how?"

"By letting you capture us, we are all willing to fight beside you as you helped us in the past and asked for no reward."

"That's ok, as long as you were all ok, that's what matters and is more important than an award"

All the legendaries smiled, they knew that Arceus had made the right choice making ash the chosen one. They had seen countless times when Ash put his safety before pokemon. They knew that he would one day bring peace between people and pokemon.

"that is not all," Arceus said his eyes glowing, ash suddenly felt a pain in his head that quickly went away.

"Are you ok ash?" A female voice called out

"who said that?" he asked

"I did"

Ash looked and saw that voice had come from Latias "I have given you the ability to understand pokemon, use it well" Arceus said, Ash nodded.

"Each of us will come to you when the time is right, so you can battle us to see when you are ready for our power."

Ash understood, he had gotten so far without a legendary on his team, plus it wouldn't be fair on his other pokemon.

"Here Ash" Mewtwo held out a glowing key towards him, "this key responds to your aura alone, this is a place where you can keep all of your pokemon in a safe place so no one can steal them" when Mewtwo said "no one" ash knew that he was talking about the traitors. Ash then saw a huge guild with wide spaces for training surrounded by lush forests. Ash also saw many fruit and berry trees near the base in bloom.

"Good luck, chosen one, you may find one more gift waiting for you when you wake up," Arceus said as he faded out.

Ash suddenly woke up and felt something on his knees, looking down he saw that it was an egg, a blue egg with a black stripe. He picked it up and the egg immediately glowed and hatched to reveal a Bagon. Ash noticed the Bagon wasn't the normal blue colour. He knew like his Noctowl this was a shiny Pokemon.

''Ash its your birthday come down I have a suprise for you.'' Delia called out. I heard your chat with Arceus last night. Delia had known about Ash since she vistied Shamuti Island.

''I went to see Kurt and hope these help your journey.'' Delia said handing Ash a package. Ash opened it Pikachu and Bagon nearby. Ash tore the package open and he saw an assortment of all the apricorn pokeball's.

Ash was amazed there was 10 of each. Ash held a fast and level ball one in each hand.

The door rustled too. Bagon was very alert. Ash saw a package come through. Delia and Ash exchanged a look. Ash picked the parcel up.

''My boy don't punish these Pokemon for my mistakes. Love dad.''

Ash then opened the packages. Ash saw some pokeball's. Delia looked at them too. Ash then walked out to the garden to call the Pokemon out. Ash's dad had sent him a shiny Magby, Shiny Eevee, Shellos (Blue), Shiny Druddigon, Shiny Meditite and Girafarig.

Ash then used his powers to sense the Pokemon wanted to battle and they had seen Ash compete from his father. Eevee was very playful but Ash also sensed a deep passion for battle. Ash also realised his Eevee wanted to evolve one day.

Ash then took the Pokemon to Oak's lab. Pikachu and Bagon were following Ash too. Oak had also been informed by Arceus in the evening so he knew what was going on.

Ash also had the new Pokemon registered to his trainer profile. Ash's other Pokemon were all training hard. Axew was getting much stronger it would need real battle experience.

Ash saw his Rapidash mastering flamethrower against Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff was using it's hyper-beam. The moves exploded on contact. Ash knew they were a high level.

Ash then made plans to go off on his journey rotating his team and any new pokemon being trained with the old ones. Ash also wanted his team to be healthy and happy.

Oak gave Ash some pokeball's for the journey. Pikachu was on his shoulder anyway. Ash also took Bagon, Shellos, Magby, Eevee, and Druddigon promising each of his Pokemon that they would be on the team for training.

''Aren't you forgetting?'' Ash heard when he turned and saw...

poke-ranger21 and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and this story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash betrayed.**

Ash turned to the voice. He saw the Rotom dex floating into Oak's living room where Ash was waiting. Ash knew Rotom wanted to come again. Ash would be thrilled with that as Rotom was an information bank.

''Rotom wanna come with us? I bet you have been taking data of my old Pokemon.'' Ash said to Rotom. It made squealing noises like an excited child.

''My data banks are filling I feel like a data mine now. Oak and Kukui had come with developments to help me give level, gender and moves of Pokemon you have me scan.'' Rotom said to Ash. Ash turned to Oak who nodded.

''It helps to see how close each Pokemon is to evolution unless it's a stone, or friendship based evolution. Talking of that Haunter and Boldore require a trade to evolve.'' Oak said to Ash. Ash would see Haunter and Boldore individually and then find out if they wanted to evolve.

Ash also saw his older and stronger Pokemon training. Ash knew to rotate the team. Ash's Litwick was mastering it's flamethrower attack. Ash was proud of it.

Gulpin, Nidoran Male and Nidoqueen were with Muk learning sludge-bomb. Ash also noticed his older and stronger Pokemon working with the lower level Pokemon. Ash's Houndour was actually level 30 and could evolve whenever it wanted.

''Ash make sure to use Houndour in a few battles before it evolves.'' Oak said to Ash wanting him to let all his Pokemon train hard. Houndour was trying to master dark-pulse.

Ash then left the lab with Rotom in his rucksack and his pokeball's around his waist. Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash knew he would call home when he reached Viridian city. Ash also wanted to see if he could meet many new Pokemon.

Ash entered route 1 his empty Pokeball's in his rucksack with Rotom and some clothes and some food and a bottle of water. Ash realised it was a little warmer than the usual time of year but it was a pleasant sunny day. Ash noticed a flock of Pidgey, Pidgeotto and also a flock of Spearow in the sky just flying on the warm day.

Ash then noticed a Spearow laying on the ground. It had been hurt by it's flock and turned away for not attacking a trainer. So the flock turned on it. Ash then picked it up.

''Spearow I'll help you.'' Ash said to Spearow and rushed to the Pokemon centre. Ash and Pikachu arrived at the Viridian Pokemon centre. Ash ran to Joy.

''Nurse Joy I was walking along the route and saw this Spearow please help.'' Ash said begging the nurse. Joy saw Spearow and knew it would take a long time.

''Go for a walk Spearow will be treated there is a nice lake nearby a good place to relax. Your Pokedex has a contact feature I can send a message when Spearow is better.'' Joy said too Ash. His other pokemon hadn't battled so didn't need treatment.

Ash sent all of the Pokemon he has on him out at the lake sure. Ash sees them all playing. Pikachu was with them watching the little Pokemon.

''Don't go to far.'' Ash said to Eevee, Shellos, and the others. Rotom was taking pictures of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Rotom was also getting photos of a passing Fearow. It wasn't the one that hated Ash. Ash hoped to raise many new Pokemon. Ash also wanted to make sure his older Pokemon could evolve except Pikachu and Bulbasaur who didn't want to evolve. Eevee and Shellos were amazed at the lake there was an odd colour Shellder.

Ash's pokemon made friends with Shellder. They spent a day at the lake. Ash walked to it. Offering Shellder a place on his team. Ash also got a message from Nurse Joy about Spearow. Spearow was rested and ready. Shellder was caught and sent to Oak's lab and Ash ran back to the Pokemon centre to get Spearow.

Spearow was full of energy and Ash was pleased. Spearow nuzzled Ash affecionatly Ash knew to raise it on his team. In the Pokemon centre Ash noticed a poster. A huge tournament was going to be held in Pewter city. The grand prize was an egg. Ash wanted to enter knowing his team could become much stronger.

Ash entered Viridian Forest his Pokemon getting stronger however Ash also saw the tournament coming up in Pewter with an egg for the winner. Ash decided to use his older Pokemon for the tournament but Ash promised Eevee, Shellos, Druddigon, Magby and Bagon some training experience.

Ash prepared for the tournament in Pewter city. Ash wanted to swap his Pokemon after each and every battle so several Pokemon could get the experience. Ash then walked from the Pokemon centre too the mart getting food items and pokeball's. He knew he would start rotating his team soon to make sure all the Pokemon got a lot of experience as Ash had seen the new Elite four on TV before his journey started. Ash had seen the teams of the elite four too. Ash wanted to see how strong he was by battling the elite four one day and Lance the regining champion of Kanto and Johto. Ash also worked out that if he raises all different types his team will be more ready for challenges.

Ash wanted to raise more Psychic, Fairy, Ghost and steel types. But would train any Pokemon who wanted to join his family.

After stocking up on items Ash headed to the Viridian gym hoping for a badge but it was closed due to the leader taking a short break too train. Ash went off to the Viridian forest his team all ready for any challenges coming up.

Ash entered the thick, dark Viridan forest he saw Weedle, Kakuna, Caterpie, Metapod and Pidgey's around the forest. Ash would leave the Pokemon to make sure he didn't have a bad encounter with Pokemon like Beedrill.

Ash in the forest saw a young trainer. He knew Ash from his league battles and begged him for a battle. Ash was quite eager to accept and the young trainer asked for a 2 on 2 battle as he had only recently started his journey. Ash was fine. It would be a good experience for some of Ash's new Pokemon.

Poke-ranger21 and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash Betrayed**

''My Name's David. I have just started my journey.'' The trainer said to Ash. Ash faced him.

''My Name's Ash Ketchum. I am going on a new journey to become a Pokemon Master.'' Ash said to David. David wanted the same goal and knew he would see Ash on his journey.

''Now Pidgey go.'' David called throwing a pokeball. David's Pidgey appeared on the field. Ash had the pokeball for his Shellos ready. Sending the water type out to have it's first battle.

''Pidgey tackle.'' David said first. Pidgey charged forward at Shellos.

''Shellos jump then water-pulse.'' Ash called out. Shellos jumped and launched the water-pulse at Pidgey. Pidgey was in close and both tackle and water-pulse collided sending both Pokemon back. Ash ran to Shellos.

''Are you okay? Do you want to rest?'' Ash asked the small Pokemon. Shellos shook it's head at Ash. Ash was so proud but knew Shellos wouldn't last too much longer.

''Shellos water-pulse.'' Ash called one more time. David had to end this as his Pidgey was weakened too.

''Pidgey tackle again.'' Pidgey charged forwards at Shellos the two moves collided and exploded. Both Pokemon were unable to battle soon after. Ash praised Shellos recalling it. David did the same with Pidgey. Ash then saw David hold another Pokeball.

''Bulbasaur go.'' David called out. His Bulbasaur appeared on the ground next to him. Ash held Magby's Pokeball.

''Magby I choose you.'' Ash said sending the fire type out.

''David i've been to all regions I also got this as a gift from my father.''Ash said to his opponent. David wanted to journey to other regions too. Ash said to David to raise as many Pokemon as he could but bond with each and every one.

''I promise I will. Now Bulbasaur use tackle.'' David called out. Bulbasaur ran and rammed Magby.

''Magby use smog. Then ember attack.'' Ash called back. Bulbasaur was engulfed by Magby's smog and then pelted with Embers doing severe damage to the grass type Pokemon.

''Bulbasaur use razor-leaf.'' David called out next. Bulbasaur launched the move and the leaves bombarded Magby. Sending the fire type back.

''Magby use ember again.'' Ash called out. Magby blasted the embers at Bulbasaur and the grass type fell unable to battle. David ran and praised his starter Pokemon.

''You'll get stronger and I can see you have deep care for your Pokemon.'' Ash said to him. David turned to Ash.

''Thanks I want to win the league and beat the elite four. I also know I need to train much harder.'' David said with a smile.

David went off to train for a while. Ash left the forest. He saw the outskirts of Pewter city around half an hour later. Ash went straight to the Pokemon centre.

''Hi Nurse Joy can you help my Pokemon please?'' Ash asked the nurse. She was happy to help. Joy took the pokeball's for Magby and Shellos whom had taken the most damage in the forest being used against David's team.

''These two need rest I would recommend sending them to where you got your Pokedex you can swap Pokemon here.'' Joy said to Ash. Ash wanted to swap the two Pokemon for some others to get experience in the tournament later in the day.

''Who to take for the tournament?'' Ash said to himself. He saw a lot of fighting type trainers entering the tournament. Ash decided to try his Zubat and Spearow. Ash went to the phone to swap Shellos and Magby. Ash told Oak when he answered the phone. Oak said a lot of trainers use the tournament to train water, grass and fighting types to help against the rock type gym.

''Ash all your Pokemon are training devoutly. They will be amazingly strong.'' Oak said with pride. Ash then told Oak about David in the forest.

''He is a nice trainer I gave him that Bulbasaur of his.'' Oak said to Ash causing a surprised expression to cover Ash's face. Ash then asked for his strongest Zubat to start training it. Ash also sent his Bagon back to the lab to train with Gible, Axew and Noivern.

''Bagon was eager to proove itself.'' Ash then let the rotom dex out of his bag. Rotom was eager to scan anymore Pokemon it could. However Ash said to wait for the tournament.

''Ash also took his Totodile incase any rock types appeared and to be ready for the gym battle.'' Ash wanted to train Totodile for a while. Totodile would also be a good training partner against Eevee to help get the normal type used to battling. Ash also knew his Totodile was actually quite strong but needed more training. Ash also wanted to see if Totodile could evolve.

Ash made his way to the town square where the tournament would be held. He spoke to the Pewter mayor and registered for the tournament. Ash went with the spectators to watch the first few battles before he was called up.

''My Name's Jack I am a fighting type expert. I have also trained for many long days and nights. Now Machoke go.'' Jack said throwing the Pokeball. Jack's strong Machoke appeared ready for battle.

''My Name's Ash Ketchum I'm going to be a Pokemon master. Zubat I choose you.''

Jack's Machoke and Ash's Zubat appeared. Zubat flew above the field. Machoke stood tall and proud.

''Ash has first move.'' The referee called out. Ash had formed a plan.

''Zubat use supersonic.'' Ash called out. Zubat launched the waves from it's mouth. Machoke was hit and confused by the attack. Machoke began hitting it's head in confusion.

''Zubat wing-attack.'' Ash called next. Zubat charged with it's wings glowing. Machoke was sent flying due to the attack. Machoke also snapped out of it's confusion.

''Machoke use ice-punch.'' Jack called out. Ash looked horrified at this attack.

''Zubat dodge.'' Ash called out. Luckily Zubat was fast and managed to avoid all of the punch's launched by Machoke.

''Wing-attack once more.'' Ash called out. Zubat slammed it's wings into Machoke. Sending the fighting type to the ground. It was still able to fight.

''Machoke use bulk-up.'' Jack called out next. Machoke used the attack and raised it's attack and defense power.

''Now Strength.'' Machoke rammed into Zubat and sent it flying. Ash saw Zubat fall into the square. It was still able to battle but barely.

''Zubat use air-cutter.'' Ash knew this move would have a significant impact. Hoping to turn the battle to his favour. Zubat launched the attack from it's wings and the projectiles hit Machoke doing significant damage knocking the fighting type to the ground.

''Now wing-attack let's go.'' Ash called next. Zubat struck with all the force it could manage. Luckily for Ash Zubat managed a critical hit knocking the fighting type Machoke out. Ash had won his first battle.

''Well those were splendid battles a great show of the skills of our trainers. Now go rest your Pokemon and later today the second round will happen.'' The mayor announced on the microphone from his balcony above the square.

Ash ran to the Pokemon centre. He handed Zubat's Pokeball to Joy. She knew that Ash had competed in the battle tournament. He also told her how he won the first round.

''Ash your Zubat needs to rest but will be fine.'' Joy said to the trainer. Ash breathed a sigh of relief and knew he needed to work with Zubat more. Ash also called Oak to get his Skarmory sent over to help the next round of the tournament.

Ash then got the Pokeball for Skarmory from the transfer machine. Ash also saw a young trainer with a little Machop. Ash also saw that the young trainer was his next opponent.

Ash also checked the computer for information on his next opponent. He was a rookie trainer named Jason.

Jason had raised a Charmeleon, Pidgey, Spearow, Machop and Beedrill. Ash saw on the computer. Ash knew Machop would be used as Jason wanted to use it against the rock type gym. So Machop would be used.

Ash decided to give Spearow a chance hoping the flying type would be strong enough. Ash then had Rotom check the moves of Spearow. Spearow could use peck, and leer. Ash then realised leer lowers defense so when Spearow went for an offensive move it could do more damage. Ash realised also if he used a couple of leer attacks it would really weaken Machop's defense for an easy win.

Ash headed back to the square it was now 2.30PM so his battle would be in an hour. Ash watched two other matches and the trainers were strong but lacked experience. Ash then realised one of these could be his final round opponent.

Jason walked to the square sending his Machop into the battle field. Ash chose Spearow.

''Ash promise you'll give me a good battle. I am going to beat the Pokemon league.'' Jason called across the square. Ash looked to his opponent.

''I promise. But winning the league means you'll have to beat me.'' Ash called over to Jason.

''Machop use karate-chop.'' Jason called first. Machop had it's fist glowing and ran at Spearow.

''Spearow fly high. Then use leer.'' Ash called out. Spearow flew into the air and avoided Machop's karate-chop. Machop fell back to the floor. Spearow had it's eyes glowing and Machop flinched at the leer.

''Spearow leer again.'' Ash called next. Spearow used it's leer again. Machop lost more defense.

''Spearow peck let's go.'' Ash called next. Spearow charged at Machop. Striking with the super effective attack. Machop having lost defense was sent flying backwards.

''Machop use karate-chop.'' Jason called next. Machop ran and this time struck Spearow. Spearow was hurt but still able to battle.

''Spearow peck and keep going.'' Ash called out. Spearow pecked Machop several times doing massive damage. Machop didn't have much endurence being a low level but Ash could tell that with training it would be an asset to Jason.

''Machop use focus energy then use karate-chop.'' Jason called out. Machop then focused itself to power itself up. Then used a karate-chop and nearly ended Spearow.

''Spearow leer then peck.'' Ash called out. The leer really stopped Machop's defense then peck sent it too the floor. Machop was unable to battle.

''Thanks Machop. You did well.'' Jason said to his fallen Pokemon. Ash then went to praise his Spearow.

''Ash I will become much stronger. I hope we can battle again.'' Jason said to his opponent. Ash was happy to battle him anytime. Ash had to have one more battle.

Luckily for Ash his opponent was ready and the Mayor announced the third round. Ash knew Spearow would fall so he decided not to use it.

''Ash I am Joanna. I am ready for an amazing battle.'' Ash's opponent said walking to the square.

''Eevee I choose you.'' Joanna said throwing her pokeball first. Her Eevee appeared on the field. Ash decided to try his own Eevee.

''Eevee I choose you.'' Ash said throwing his Pokeball. Ash's Eevee appeared ready to battle. Ash had trained Eevee in the Viridan forest but not to a high extent as the young trainer didn't want to exhaust his team.

''Eevee use quick-attack.'' Both trainers called at once. The two normal types slammed into each other. Doing serious damage.

''Eevee swift go.'' Ash called next. Eevee launched the swift attack stricking Joanna's Eevee. Joanna had to strike back.

''Eevee use tackle.'' Joanna called out next. Joanna's Eevee rammed into Ash's Eevee.

''Eevee use iron-tail.'' Ash called out. This was an egg move from Eevee's parent. Ash's Eevee slammed it's glowing tail into his opponent. Eevee had won the battle.

''Thanks Joanna that was an epic battle. I hope to face you again one day.'' Ash said to his opponent. Ash then went to the Pokemon centre he had 2 more battles to come.

Poke-ranger21 and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter finals and gym battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash Betrayed**

Ash was waiting for the semi final in the tournament. Ash had swapped his Spearow for a space as his team were training. Ash still had his Skarmory. The square was getting packed and two trainers. Were facing off. One had a Golduck and the other used a Tauros. Ash saw an intense battle but after one powerful giga impact Golduck fell unable to battle. So Ash would be facing the Tauros trainer in the finals.

Ash wanted to use his Tauros but then his opponent sent his powerful Machamp out. Ash decided to use a power match and got his natural Pidgeot sent over. Ash went to the square. His opponent had chosen an Ivysaur. Ash chose his Skarmory.

''Skarmory use air-cutter.'' Ash called first. Skarmory launched the attack at Ivysaur. Ash's opponent was clever.

''Ivysaur knock it down with razor-leaf.'' The trainer called out. Ivysaur launched the leaves and they collided with air-cutter causing an explosion.

''Skarmory use fury attack.'' Ash called next. Skarmory charged through the smoke at Ivysuar and started hitting it with the beak repitidly. Ivysaur was taking damage.

''Ivysaur use sleep-powder.'' Ash's opponent called. Ash looked horrified.

''Skarmory quick fly away.'' Ash called out. Skarmory luckily managed to get air born and high away from the sleep-powder. Sleep-powder was rendered useless going into the square's cobbled floor. Ash then called a drill-peck this was an egg move of Skarmory and was a great asset to it's power.

Skarmory flew at top speed it's beak twisting and spinning and it hit Ivysaur sending the grass type flying. Ash had won the battle and was in the finals.

''Skarmory you were amazing now take a good rest.'' Ash said holding the pokeball. Ash recalled Skarmory. Then the final round was upon him. Ash's opponent walked out with his Machamp.

''Machamp go.'' The trainer called out. Machamp went to the centre of the square. Ash called out his Pidgeot. Pidgeot cawed as it flew above the field.

''Machamp bulk up.'' Ash's opponent called. Machamp used the move to make itself stronger. Ash had Pidgeot use wing-attack. The blinding speed sent Machamp flying back.

''Machamp use rock-tomb.'' Ash's opponent called out. Machamp formed a huge boulder and launched it. The boulder shattered pelting Pidgeot doing serious damage. Ash then had a plan.

''Pidgeot use hurricane.'' Ash called next. Pidgeot flapped up a huge hurricane engulfing Machamp carrying the fighting type high into the air and doing serious damage. Machamp was then tossed from the Hurricane.

Machamp fell to the ground. The fighting type tried to get up but couldn't. It fell to the floor with a THUD. Ash had won the tournament. He walked to the mayor who presented him the egg.

''Well done I hope you train hard and raise the amazing Pokemon you showed off today. I hope you care for that egg and raise it well.'' The mayor said to Ash.

''I will I want to be a Pokemon master.'' Ash said back. The mayor smiled at Ash. Ash then went to rest some of his team. Ash wanted to go to the Pokemon centre. He knew Totodile would be an asset but Eevee wanted experience and it's Iron-tail could be useful too.

At the Pokemon centre Ash's Pokemon were rested and ready. Ash could then use them against the gym leader who ever it was from Brock's family.

Ash had finally arrived in Pewter gym at first he was hesitant to enter, but he told himself that he had to prove himself to the traitors, with that in mind, he walked into the city ready to fight for his gym battle. The gym hadn't changed much since he last visited during his travels for battle frontier. "hello, I'm here for a gym battle!" he called.

"hey ash" he heard a friendly voice call out and he saw Forrest, brock's oldest youngest brother who was now in charge of the gym

"Hey Forrest, can I have a gym battle?"

"Sure"

"This two-on-two battle between gym leader Forrest and challenger Ash Ketchem will now begin, please send out your first pokemon" the referee announced. Ash looked up and saw all of Brock's siblings and parents upon the balcony to watch the battle.

"go, Gravler!" Forrest called out

"Eevee, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he sent out his shiny Eevee

"the battle between Gravler and Eevee will now begin. Only the challenger can substitute pokemon. BATTLE BEGIN!" the referee announced bringing his flags down.

"Gravler, use rock tomb"

"doge that with quick attack!" Gravler tried to trap Eevee with rock tomb, but failed due to quick attack

"iron tail!" Eevee used iron tail that sent Gravler back

"are you ok Gravler?" Forrest called out worriedly when he received a nod he ordered another attack "use roll out!"

Gravler quickly rolled towards Eevee "doge that Eevee!" Eevee quickly tried to dodge but Gravler was too fast and hit Eevee sending it flying, "EEVEE!" ash yelled out in concern. Slowly Eevee got back up "alright Eevee! use dubble team!"

quickly Eevee made multiple copies of itself surrounding Gravler, "now use iron tail!" all the Eevee's leaped into the air with their tails glowing a metallic color.

"Gravler!" Forrest called out as the Eevees hit Gravler with the super effective move creating a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared it revealed Gravler with swirls in its eyes.

"Gravler is unable to battle, Eevee wins!" the referee announced and ash cheered and congratulated Eevee for it's first winning.

"Not bad Ash" Forrest said as he returned his Gravler and took out another Pokeball "here's my final pokemon. GO Lyconrock!" Forrest sent out a midday Lycanroc

"where'd you get a Lycanroc?"

"there was a pack of wild Rockruff in the Woods near our house, we captured them and trained them. Mine evolved a few weeks ago" Forrest explained

"nice, Eevee can you still battle?" with an affirmed nod from Eevee the referee started the battle

"Lyconroc, use bite!" Forrest started and Lycanroc rushed towards Eevee and used bite, knocking it out

"Eevee is unable to battle Lycanroc wins. Challenger, please send out your final pokemon"

"Good job Eevee, take a nice long rest," ash said as he returned Eevee to its ball, after thinking carefully he took out a poke-ball and sent the pokemon within it.

"Go Totodile!" ash yelled and out came his happy-go-lucky Totodile doing his famous dance.

"use rock throw" Forrest called, Lyconroc sent out a barricade of rocks at Totodile

"dodge that" ash quickly called but some of the rocks managed to hit Totodile causing him to fall.

"Totodile, are you ok?" ash called worriedly, slowly Totodile got up and let out a cry and started to glow. When the glowed died down, in Totodiles place was a bigger version of itself "CROCONAW!" it yelled out

"Totodile, you evolved!" ash said excitedly. Rotom dex came out and scanned the newly evolved Croconaw

'Croconaw, the big jaw pokemon. Once Croconaw has clamped its jaws on its foe, it will absolutely not let go. Because the tips of its fangs are forked back like barbed fishhooks, they become impossible to remove when they have sunk in. Upon evolution Croconaw has learned the moves ice fang, water pulse and crunch, its egg moves ancient power and dragon claw have been unlocked'

"awesome, you've learned some new moves too, let's use them. USE WATER PULSE!"

Croconaw sent out a sphere of water that crashed into Lyconroc sending it back

"you ok Lyconroc?" Forrest asked slowly Lyconroc nodded "use stone edge"

Lyconroc slammed its claws into the ground a sent out a wall of blue rocks at Croconaw that hit him and sent him flying into the air.

"use Accleroc" Lyconroc glowed white then quickly jumped to Croconaw

"use dragon claw!" ash quickly countered and Croconaws claws glowed white before there was smoke and a loud crash. When the smoke cleared it showed both pokemon with many scratches barely standing, then Lyconroc suddenly collapsed with swirls in its eyes.

"Lyconroc is unabale to battle, Croconaw wins. That means the winner is ash, the Challenger"

"you did it Croconaw!" Ash exclaimed as he ran to hug his pokemon before returning it for a nice long rest.

"good job Ash" Forrest said as he walked towards him after returning his Lyconroc. "as proof of your victory I present you the boulder badge"

Ash looked at the badge with pride, glad that he got the badge the right way "thanks Forrest" he said taking the badge "let's battle again some time" he said as he held out his hand

"yeah, next time I'll be stronger," Forrest said determinedly shaking Ash's hand

"I look forward to it" then Ash walked to the pokemon center to get his Pokemon healed up. Ash had his egg in the backpack. While waiting for his team. Deciding to do a full swap and take his Sentret, Litwick, Riolu, Tauros and the cloned Golduck. Eevee wanted to train with Vaporeon and become quicker and stronger. Ash was too happy to let Eevee train. Telling all the Pokemon to help each other.

Ash then went for some food and to get a bed for the night. Pikachu was on his shoulder. It was hungry too. Ash had still had an appitite. His Pokemon all ate too. Ash then went and asked how ready they were for some intense training.

Poke-ranger21 and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash Betrayed**

Ash woke early the next morning. Ash was ready for some training in Mt Moon. Ash hoped to find some new Pokemon in the mountian. Ash then walked out of the Pokemon centre. Ash went to the mart and got some Pokeball's and potions. Ash then walked outside Pewter city going a long the scenic route it was actually a perfect day.

Ash walked and then heard a hideous screech in a patch of grass nearby. Ash ran to see. Pikachu was ready to battle. Ash walked over and saw an Ekans being attacked by several Arbok and Ekans. The one on the floor was badly hurt. Ash ran and covered it. Sending his entrie team out to even the odds of the fight.

''Litwick shadow-ball, Sentret use quick-attack, Pikachu thunderbolt, Riolu aura-sphere, Tauros take-down and Golduck hydro-pump.'' Ash called out the Pokemon scared the Arbok and Ekans off leaving the injured one. Ash gave it some food and a potion to help the wounds. Ekans looked up in awe of Ash.

Ash then recalled his team and headed to the moutnain. A second later Ash felt something tugging at his jeans. Ash looked down to see the Ekans following him. Ash then realised Ekans wanted to join his team. Ash leaned down to Ekans.

''Wanna come with me little guy?'' Ash said to Ekans. Ekans made a happy noise. Ash then tapped a Pokeball and Ekans was sent to Oak's lab. Ash knew his team would care for Ekans and help train it. Ash then continued the path to Mt Moon.

Ash saw the great Mountain towering over him. Walking inside Ash didn't know what to expect inside the caves. Ash saw there was no light what so ever so he decided to use his Litwick. Litwick managed to illuminate a few feet ahead and Ash was avoiding rocks and the walls. Making sure not to disturb any of the Pokemon who made this their home.

Ash then saw a Geodude training to become stronger. Ash's Pikachu walked to it. Geodude wanted to battle. Ash wanted this Pokemon on his team. Ash then offered to help Geodude train. Ash sent his whole team out Geodude wanted to battle all the Pokemon. They agreed to help Geodude. Ash set his team to training. Geodude was using it's rock throw and Ash's team helped the small rock type. Geodude was greatful for the help. Geodude also knew Ash wanted to leave the mountian and continue his journey.

''Geodude why not come with me I promise to raise you to being as strong as you can become. I also know we'll be an awesome team.'' Ash said to Geodude kneeling and holding an empty Pokeball. Geodude accepted tapping the pokeball. Ash soon had a new rock type on his team. Geodude was sent to Oak's lab.

Ash headed further into Mt Moon. He went to where he saw a huge Moon stone Ash also saw Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable dancing around it. One Cleffa bounced over to Ash. Ash smiled at the little Pokemon who then motioned for Ash to follow. Ash followed and the other Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable ran away scared of humans. Ash kneeled to Cleffa who offered him shards of the huge moon stone clearly big enough to cause evolution in the Pokemon who required that stone to evolve. Ash took them greatful.

''Thank you. Why don't you join me I know you want to be strong.'' Ash said to the little Cleffa. Cleffa bounced up and tapped a friend ball on Ash's belt. It was sent to Oak's lab too. Ash then realised in one day he captured 3 new Pokemon for his team. He was hopeful that his older Pokemon would help them train. Ash then walked further into the caves. He hoped the exit would come soon.

Ash travelled further inside and saw three huge rocks sticking out of the ground. Ash picked them up realising they were fossils. Ash placed the fossils in his rucksack. Hoping to get the Pokemon on his team. Ash knew the Pokemon would be really strong.

Ash emegered in the fresh air after taking a few passage ways in the mountian. This was the way to Cerulean city. Ash then noticed a trainer stood looking at Mt moon. He walked inside knowing it would be a long and harsh climb.

Ash walked onwards to Cerulean city. He came across some trainers and they were from Unova showing off some of their Pokemon a Venepide, Boldore, Woobat, Drilbur, Swadloon and Servine. Ash asked them for a battle. The trainers were happy to accept. The trainer with Venepide wanted to go first.

''Litwick come on out.'' Ash sent his small fire and ghost type out. The trainers were impressed as they hadn't seen a pokemon from Unova for ages.

''Litwick flamethrower.'' Ash called out. Litwick launched a torrent of fire from it's candle like flames. The move engulfed and sent Venepide flying back. Ash and his Litwick were becoming an awesome team. Litwick was also gaining valuble experience.

''I'm Next Swadloon and I are a good team.'' The young female said with her Swadloon going to battle. Litwick went back to battle again.

''Swadloon use energy ball.'' The trainer commanded. Swadloon launched a green ball at Litwick. Ash had an idea.

''Counter with shadow-ball.'' Ash called out. Litwick launched the ghost move from it's face. Then energy ball and shadow-ball collided.

''Flamethrower.'' Ash called next. Litwick again launched the fire torrent. Swadloon was a bug and grass type so the flamethrower did massive damage. Swadloon fell back. Ash then decided to give Litwick a break.

''I choose you Woobat.'' The next trainer said coming to face Ash. Ash chose his Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu were an awesome team.

''Woobat use air slash.'' The trainer called out. Woobat launched the move from it's wings. Ash told Pikachu to use quick-attack and dodge. Pikachu avoided the attack perfectly.

''Pikachu thunderbolt let's go.'' Ash called next. Pikachu blasted the move. Woobat was engulfed and knocked out instantly. Woobat was recalled the trainer with Drilbur went next.

''Golduck I choose you.'' Ash said throwing the Pokeball. Golduck stood infront of Ash.

''Drilbur dig.'' The trainer called out. Drilbur burrowed deep underground. Golduck had nowhere to run when it emerged and did decent damage.

''Golduck use hydro-pump.'' Ash called out. Golduck blasted the torrent of water. Drilbur was engulfed and fell to the floor. Drilbur was recalled and Ash praised his Golduck

The trainer with Boldore ran up next. Boldore waddled behind him. Boldore was ready to battle. 

''Boldore use sandstorm.'' The trainer called first. Golduck was blinded by the swirling sandstorm.

''Golduck use hydro-pump in the air.'' Ash called out. Golduck launched the attack and it washed away the sandstorm soaking Boldore for some damage.

''Boldore power-gem.'' The trainer called out. Boldore's crystals glowed and blasted an attack hitting Golduck in the chest sending it back.

''Hydro-pump let's go.'' Ash called next. This hydro-pump went forwards hitting Boldore and then knocking it to the floor unable to battle.

''I have two Pokemon would you double battle me?'' The Servine trainer asked Ash. Ash agreed happily. The trainer chose her Patrat and Servine. Ash chose his Litwick and Sentret.

''Sentret use tackle on Patrat. Litwick use smog.'' Ash called out. Sentret ran and rammed into Patrat. Litwick launched a cloud of poisonous gas and engulfed Servine.

''Now Litwick flamethrower on Servine. Sentret use quick-attack on Patrat.'' Ash called out next. Litwick launched the flamethrower and engulfed Servine in flames and then Sentret hit Patrat hard and knocked it to the floor.

''Patrat use bite.'' Patrat bit down on Sentret causing some damage. Sentret still had Patrat biting on it's tail. Ash had do end this soon.

''Sentret use quick-attack again. Litwick keep using flamethrower.'' Ash called out. Ash's Pokemon ended the battle with their next attacks. It finished the battle. Ash said the trainers needed to train hard but they would become much much stronger.

''Haha those are the kind of battles I like to see. OOHHH!'' Ash and the other trainers looked up and saw Alder standing on a ledge then falling to the ground. The trainers cringed away.

''Ashton how are you.'' Alder asked him.

''It's Ash. I am doing fine my Pokemon and I are training hard there is a gym in Cerulean City I am heading there.'' Ash said to Alder. Alder smiled at him.

''Well I see your pokemon have love for you. Now you managed to beat my pupils. What do you say to a one on one with me.'' Alder asked Ash. Ash looked stunned at him.

''Well I I don't know what to say.'' Ash stuttered out to the Unova champion.

''I think it'll be good experience plus Pikachu looks strong.'' Alder said to Ash. Ash was ready to battle a champion.

Poke-ranger21 and I hope u enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ash Betrayed**

Ash and Alder stood at opposite ends of the clearing. Ash chose his Pikachu. Alder smiled seeing how far the two had come since he last saw them in Unova.

''Bouffalant go.'' Alder called throwing the Pokeball. Boufallant appeared on the field. Ash was ready so he could fight well hoping that he would beat all the champions one day.

''Come Ashton you go first.'' Alder called out. Ash reminded him that his name was Ash.

''Pikachu use electro-ball.'' Ash called first. Pikachu launched the ball of electricity from it's tail. It hit Boufallant square in the head. But Alder's partner felt very, very little from the attack.

''Boufallant let's try a head charge.'' Alder said to his Partner. Boufallant stood nostrills flaring. Alder gave it a slap on the rump and Boufallant charged at Pikachu.

''Pikachu jump then counter use iron-tail.'' Ash called out. Pikachu leapt up and slammed it's metallic tail on to Boufallant the moves collide. Pikachu took more damage due to Alder's intense training.

''Boufallant let's congragulate Ashton for an amazing battle but end with giga-impact.'' Alder called out. Boufallant roared as it was covered in energy and rammed Pikachu at full speed doing massive damage. Giga-impact was an awesome move and had devistating power.

''PIKACHU!'' Ash called after his damaged partner. Pikachu lay on the ground badly hurt. Alder walked to Boufallant.

''Excellent job Boufallant now return and rest up.'' Alder said to his partner. Alder then walked over to Ash.

''That was an amazing battle. You keep training hard one day I'm sure you'll become a Pokemon master. Now lad the nearest Pokemon centre is a few minutes walk to the east heading to Cerulean city. I hope you acomplish your goal. I hope also to face you again.'' Alder said to Ash. Ash shook the Unova champion's hand and then faced the way of the Pokemon centre.

''Ashton one last thing. Take this I hope you do the right thing.'' Alder said handing Ash an egg. Ash looked at him with amazement.

''I-I don't know what to say.'' Ash said to Alder. Alder started laughing.

''Good trainers manage to raise all their Pokemon and introduce many new ones making them all as strong as the Pokemon could be. Now take this egg and raise it well.'' Alder told Ash as he lead his pupils away to Mt Moon.

Ash walked from his meeting spot with Alder and receiving the egg. Ash couldn't wait for his eggs to hatch. Ash walked and saw Cerulean city a sprawling place with people everywhere. Ash then headed to the centre of town. He knew where the gym was from his previous visits to it. Ash passed a Pokemon centre. Luckily he made some changes to his exhausted team.

Ash took a deep breath and headed into cerulean city gym, he was relieved that nurse joy had told him that Misty was away in another region to train, so her sisters will fill in the role of gym leader.

"Hello, I'm here for a gym battle"

Soon misty's sisters came up. "hey ash, good to see you again!" daisy greeted him

"you'll be battling all three of us, is that ok?" violet asked and ash nodded

"This battle between the three sensational sisters and the challenger ash Ketchem will now begin. Each side is only allowed to use one pokemon each" the referee announced.

"go starmie!" Lilly said as she called out her pokemon

"bagon, I choose you!" ash called out his bagon

"starmie vs bagon, battle begin" the refree said bringing down his flags.

"use ice beam" lilly started, starmie sent out the ice beam attack at bagon

"dodge it and use headbutt!" ash countered bagon jumped out of the way and rammed into starmie

"use dragon pulse!" bagon then formed a blue sphere and launched it at starmie

"dodge it!" starmie barely managed to move out of the way, still stunned by the headbutt

"use water gun!" Liyy commanded again

"use dragon pulse once more!" ash commanded this time, the dragon pulse cut through the water gun and landed on starmie causing it to faint

"starmie!" Lilly cried out worried. Lilly was

"starmie is unable to battle, so the winner is bagon!"

"thank you starmie" lilly said as she returned starmie and getting of allowing violet to replace her.

"Bagon return. druddigion, i choose you!"

"Walrein, let's go!" violet sent out her Walrein. but it was a diffrent colour. Ash was impressed with this.

"use bite!" ash started, druddigon rushed towards Walrein with glowing teeth.

"dive into the water!" Violet countered and Walrein dove into the water to avoid the attack "now use hail!" Walrein popped it's head out of the water and let out a cry, soon it began hailing which injured druddigon.

"Becareful Druddigon" Ash warned his dragon type.

"use ice beam!" violet commanded. due to the hail ash couldn't see where the attack came from.

"dodge it!" he commanded but it was too late. druddigon was struck by the ice beam and fainted

"druddigon is unable to battle, the winner is Walrein."

Ash returned his fallen druddigon while congratulating it, meanwhile violet returned her Walrein and daisy replaced her and they both took out a poke-ball.

"dewgong, make a splash!" daisy called out. Throwing the Pokeball. Dewgong appeared and was in the water.

"snivy, I choose you!" ash said

"use water pulse!" daisy started

"dodge it and use attract" snivy jumped to avoid the attack and winked sending out hearts to dewgong. but it didn't work, meaning that dewgong was a girl.

"use aqua jet while snivy is in the air!" daisy quickly commanded. dewgong launched surrounded by water and it hit snivy, causing her to crash into the ground.

"SNIVY!" ash called out in concern as snivy slowly got up

suddenly snivy glowed in a blue light when the light died down was a newly evolved servine. "you evolved! that's awesome!"

Rotom then scanned the newly evolved servine 'servine the grass snake pokemon. it uses it's leaves to gather energy from the sun using photosynthesis, so it takes extra care at keeping them clean. Upon evolution, servine has learned the moves leech seed, mega drain, and coil. The egg moves magical leaf and Pursuit have been unlocked.'

"Okay, let's use one of your new moves! use magical leaf!" servine sent out glowing leaves that hit dewgong causing damage

"use ice beam!"

"Dodge it and use magical leaf once more!" servine dodged the ice beam and launched another magical leaf and it hit dewgong, causing it to faint

"dewgong is unable to battle, the winner of the gym battle is ash!" the referee announced

"we did it" ash cheered as he lept off the platform and gave his servine a hug

"congratulations ash, it was a close battle" Lilly congratulated him.

"thanks, you guys were awesome too!"

"here," Violet said as she handed him his gym badge

"thanks," ash said as he placed his badge in his badge case and walked out to heal his pokemon.

Ash swapped his teams. He promised Axew some training so he took that along with Cleffa, Aron, Bellsprout and Abra. They needed much training. Bellsprout had managed to learn Razor-leaf in training. Ash's other grass types were helping it. Servine and Druddigion who had taken much damage were needing rest. Ash told Oak to care for them. Oak said he would watch the Pokemon.

Ash went and booked a room for the night. He also wanted some food for his teams. Nurse Joy was to happy to help the young trainer. Ash went up to his room after he and the Pokemon had eaten. Ash's team had done some battle practise out in the yard. Ash went and used the shower and changed for bed.

Poke-ranger21 and I hope u enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ash Betrayed**

Ash and Pikachu were in the Pokemon centre. Ash was drifting off to sleep. Ash was starting to dream. Then the room disappeared. Ash opened his eyes. He was in the heavens. Arceus was infront of him again.

_''Arceus why am I here. Where's Pikachu?'' Ash asked in a haze. Arceus just gazed at the chosen one._

_''Your partner is safe. I wish to talk alone. At some point an old enemy will emerge. You must stop them your new friends or rivals David, Jason, and Joanna will have to join forces.'' Arceus told his chosen one. Arceus also told the other trainers in their dreams._

Ash woke feeling fresh not like he had just been to the heavens. Ash thought about the message from Arceus.

Ash then got out of bed and went for a shower. Ash then saw Pikachu asleep on the bed still. Ash made sure to take his fresh clothes into the bathroom. When he emerged Ash was ready for the road.

Ash's eggs were not ready to hatch just yet however it wouldn't be very long due to the walking. Ash didn't know or care what Pokemon hatched he just wanted them to be happy and healthy. Ash went to call his mother and Oak. The two people were happy doing their own things in pallet town. Delia had already been gardening and Oak was feeding and helping the Pokemon train and feeding them.

''How was your encounter with Alder? I heard you battled him. Well done for training hard. Promise me your team will be stronger.'' Oak said on the phone. Ash nodded to him saying how he needs to become much stronger.

''Lad some people were looking for you.'' Oak said too. Ash was unsure who they were. Ash then noticed some people in the back ground. It was Lillie, May, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Gladion, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Professor's Rowan, Sycamore, Birch and Juniper too. Ash was amazed. Ash asked Oak to send his Pidgeot or Charizard to fly him home instantly. Oak sends Pidgeot due to Ash not seeing this Pokemon for years.

''Ash you have made sure not to swap your team fully. So I'll use Pidgeot as your 6th Pokemon. You can also swap your team when home.'' Oak told Ash. Ash took the Pokeball for Pidgeot.

Ash left the centre thanking Nurse Joy. Joy watched Ash leave the Pokemon centre and she waited for more people. Ash sent his Pidgeot out of the Pokeball.

''Pidgeot can you fly me to Oak's lab?'' Ash asked the bird Pokemon. Pidgeot cawed as Ash climbed on his back. Pidgeot flew to Pallet town. Pidgeot soared over the Kanto region.

Ash leapt of Pidgeot at Oak's lab a short time later. Ash saw all his Pokemom gathering around him. His friends Pokemon come running over with his friends too. Ash's friends had gifts due to it being Ash's birthday. Many had eggs near hatching. Ash noticed a famillar Shieldon run over. Professor Rowan had decided Ash would be a fine trainer for it and Gary agreed. Ash welecomed Shieldon to his team. Many of the eggs were near hatched so Ash took them and thanked his friends as some began to hatch. The egg Kiawe gave hatched to a baby Turtonator. Ash welcomed it to his team.

The egg Mallow gave became a Comfey. Ash knew that would be an awesome healer for his team. Lana presented him an egg which became a Dewpider. Sophocles gave him an egg which became a Togedamaru. May gave an egg which became Torchic. Ash's older Pokemon welcomed them to the team.

Juniper, Sycamore, Gladion, Lillie, Clemont and Serena handed Ash some eggs too. Sycamore also had a keystone to help Ash unlock Mega evolution. Ash's team helped the new ones. The egg from Juniper hatched into a Blitzle. The egg from Sycamore became a Binacle. The egg from Gladion became a baby Type Null. Lillie's egg became an Alolan Vulpix.

Ash's team welcomed the newer Pokemon. What the people didn't realise was overhead were a trio of trouble makers. Team Rocket had a weapon that launched a huge cage on the Pokemon this would help get them in favour with their boss.

''Prepare for trouble. Make it double. To protect the world from devistation. To unite all people within our nation. Jessie. James. Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight. Meowth that's right.'' Team rocket yell out launching the cage. All of the Pokemon were trapped except one.

''Ahh our Pokemon.'' Ash called out when the Pokemon were all in a huge cage attached to the balloon. Ash wanted to grab a pokeball however all his team were in the cage. Ash then noticed his Bellsprout.

''HAHAHA'' Team Rocket laughed at the people. They had all their Pokemon ready for attacking. Except for James' Victreebel, Carnivine and Cacnea. They went back to James. Causing some pain. Ash's Bellsprout was the only Pokemon missed by team Rocket.

''All that's left is a bellsprout. Wanna grab it?'' James asked his colleagues. Jessie and Meowth laughed off the idea. They ignored thinking Bellsprout would be useless to their organisation.

Bellsprout saw and heard what Team rocket were saying. The small grass type launched a razor-leaf. It slashed the rope holding the cage then hit the machine that operated the cages slicing the controls and making it explode opening the cage for Ash and friends teams.

''OUCH.'' Team Rocket yelled as they fell to the floor. Meowth noticed Bellsprout. Mewoth was ready too.

''Fury-swipes.'' Mewoth called launching itself. Bellsprout managed to dodge and launch a razor-leaf whitch hit and knocked Meowth to the floor.

''Go all of you.'' Jessie and James yelled out at once. Their entire teams launched themselves at Ash's Bellsprout. The rest of Ash's team went to help.

Ash's Pokemon launched a group attack at Team Rocket. The different types of Pokemon launched all their moves into the trio of trouble makers. The attacks formed a vortex and sent them flying.

''We're blasting off again.'' Team Rocket yelled out while they were sent flying. Oak and Delia walked out. They saw Team Rocket getting sent flying off somewhere far away. Ash and his friends went back to playing and training.

Ash called the newest members of his team. Instructing them to train hard to make sure when he called on them they were ready. Ash and his friends then saw a glorious meal coming out for them. It was to celebrate Ash's birthday.

All the trainers and pokemon began to eat well. Ash noticed his new Ekans seemed distant.

''Ekans is still getting over it's past. It needs some time. Muk, Nidoran, Zubat, Nidoqueen, Venonat and Koffing are helping it train.'' Mewtwo said quietly to Ash. Ash promised to work a lot with Ekans. Ash and his friends went and did many mock battles late into the night allowing Ash's team to gain some valuble experience.

Ash's male Nidoran from the Canalave sewers managed to beat Mallow's Tsreena. Nidoran gained a lot of experience and glowed bright white. It evolved into a Nidorino. The team all ran to Nidorino. Ash praised the Poison type.

''Nidorino I promise we will be an awesome team.'' Ash said to his new Pokemon. Ash's friends all praised Nidorino too. Luxio and Whismur walked over as the three were who led Ash to Wailord before.

Ash decided to use Axew, Aron, Nidorino and Bellsprout. Pidgeot would have to fly him back too the route he was on before this meeting. Ash's egg hatches would train with his newer Pokemon. Whismur and Luxio went and battled each other to catch Nidorino up in experience.

Ash's rotom dex was loving adding new data to it's banks. It was filled with information on Ash's entire team now. Ash had Bulbasaur help all the Pokemon to train. The grass type was more than happy too do that for Ash. The Oddish that followed and aided Bulbasaur in peace keeping came walking along.

''Oddish here is a wild Pokemon who likes to roam the grounds. It is a big help to your Bulbasaur.'' Oak told Ash. Ash then decided to ask Oddish to join him. Oddish agreed as it wanted too be with Bulbasaur. Ash and his team began training together. The little ones were loving their time with Ash.

Ash and his friends stayed to well into the night. Then went off to bed helping Oak corral the Pokemon to their Pokeball's. Ash and Pikachu led everyone to his house.

Ash also had a team ready for when he went back on the road. Pikachu, Aron, Axew, Spearow, Poliwag and Vanillite.

Poke-ranger21 and I hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ash betrayed.**

Ash and his friends went off the next day. Ash took Axew, Aron, Pikachu, Vanillite, Spearow and Poliwag. Ash hoped on Pidgeot and had the bird Pokemon fly him to the route he left to resume his journey. Ash and his Pikachu walked through the forest. The pair saw a clearing. Ash sent Vanillite, Axew, Spearow, Aron and Poliwag out from their Pokeball's. The team began mock battles against each-other.

Ash after about half an hour recalled his team. The Pokemon were stronger but not ready to evolve yet. Ash using his aura could sense the deep want of all the Pokemon to evolve except Pikachu. Ash managed to work out a training regieme and this would enhance each of the Pokemon and their attacks. Ash recalled seeing

Ash headed on his journey his team had some experience. Vanillite was actually a high level and could evolve soon. Ash saw using his aura. Aron could evolve too. Ash knelt to the Pokemon.

''Guys if you wanna evolve train hard and become stronger. But only evolve when you are ready.'' Ash said to them. The two Pokemon wanted to train hard. Ash began to do some more mock battles. When he heard a growl from the forest. Ash went to see what it was his team followed.

Ash and his team noticed a Growlithe on the floor. Ash ran to help it. Ash grabbed Growlithe and headed to the Pokemon centre. Ash managed too get to the Pokemon centre.

''Nurse Joy I found this Growlithe hurt in the forest nearby. Please help it.'' Ash begged the nurse. He was panting from the several mile run. Ash waited his team were with him they wanted to see Growlithe.

''Young man does Growlithe belong to you?'' Nurse Joy said to Ash. Ash got up.

''No I don't. I am a trainer and was training in the woods and saw Growlithe.'' Ash said to Joy. She was amazed at the trainer showing kindness. Ash waited for Growlithe. Hoping the fire type was ok Ash kind of wanted to see if Growlithe would join his team.

''Growlithe needs some rest but after this it will be just fine.'' Joy said to Ash and his team. Ash and his team went to the back field to do some more mock battles. Ash took his team back to joy after an hour and asked her to check on them. Ash then saw Growlithe up and moving around.

''So are you feeling better?'' Ash said stroking the small fire types head. Growlithe nuzzled into Ash. Ash then went to call Oak and check on his team at the lab.

Growlithe followed Ash showing real loyalty. Ash sat and dialed on the video phone. Oak answered shortly after. Ash saw Growlithe at his side. Oak saw Growlithe too.

''Ash is this a new team member?'' Oak asked the young trainer. Growlithe barked happily. Ash knew it would be a wonderful addition to his team. Growlithe had litteral fire power. Plus the fact Ash saved it Ash knew they had the start of an amazing bond.

''Professor is it okay for my team to meet Growlithe. I want them to meet to start a training plan to help Growlithe getting stronger.'' Ash's team looked at Growlithe and knew it could be really strong

''So what do you say Growlithe you met my family at Oak's lab. Wanna go I'll call you to the team soon.'' Ash says to the small fire type. Growlithe barked affecionatly. Ash tapped a Pokeball to it's head. Ash saw the Pokeball go off to Oak's lab. Ash knew his fire types would help Growlithe.

Growlithe tapped a Pokeball on Ash's belt and it was sent to the lab. Ash saw the Pokeball arrive at Oak's lab. Oak sent Growlithe to mix with Ash's other Pokemon. Ash then heard the buzzer and his team were rested and ready for battles.

Ash headed further on the road to Vermillion city. Ash found another clearing on the way and decided to practise more battle techniques. Vanillite and Axew tied as did Spearow and Poliwag. Aron managed to learn metal-claw. It was getting stronger and hoping to evolve. Ash told Aron to wait and become the strongest it could before evolving. Ash's Aron became more energised to train. Ash then recalled his team for a nice evening rest. Ash then began to talk to Pikachu about his hopes for the league.

''So we have a Growlithe on the team too. Let's hope we can train well enough for the league.'' Ash said to Pikachu. Ash also knew after all the training Spearow, Poliwag, Vanillite, Axew and Aron were exhausted but much stronger. Ash also knew to make sure his team trained at Oak's lab. Pikachu made a happy call and went to sleep on Ash's shoulder. Ash set up a tent. His team were resting too. Ash hoped to reach Vermillion city soon as he wanted the next badge he also wanted to let some of his new team members train hard. Ash also wanted to see his team evolve and become a champion.

''So Pikachu what do you say shall we spend time after collecting our badges to train everyone at Oak's? Get everyone experience.'' Ash said stroking his partners head. Pikachu made a happy noise and Ash knew it was a good idea.

Ash and his team slept after their intense training the day. Ash didn't dream for a change. Ash slept through until the light of dawn hit the tent casting massive shadows of Ash and Pikachu.

Ash gets up and freshens up in the small lake nearby washing his face hair and body then quickly dresses and goes to feed his team. Ash then headed off on his journey. Ash wanted to find Vermillion city or a Pokemon centre as he wanted to swap his team over. Ash continued forwards and then saw a clearing.

''Come out guys.'' Ash said tossing the Pokeball's up. His team appeared in the clearing. They began doing mock battles to get experience. Ash was proud watching his team train. He also enjoyed watching the Pokemon practise against equal opponents.

An hour or so later Ash saw his team needed to rest so he recalled them and headed further onto the next Pokemon centre. Praising his team for the training. Ash walked further for about half an hour when he saw a trainer on the road.

''Hi. I'm Ash wanna battle?'' Ash called to the trainer. The trainer walked over it was Jack from the tournament. Ash could tell he was much stronger.

''Is a one on one okay some of my Pokemon are exhausted we have trained for the next battle.'' Jack said to Ash. Ash was fine with that. Jack picked a Pokeball.

''Go Sandslash.'' He called sending the ground type out. Ash had either Poliwag or Vanillite to use.

''Ash I am aware of other regions Pokemon I hope too see the others regions and train there meeting many new Pokemon.'' Jack said to his rival. Ash made a promise to show off his team at Oak's lab if Jack ever went to see the professor when Ash was in town.

''Vanillite let's go.'' Ash called out the ice type. Vanillite was ready for battle. Sandslash and Vanillite faced off over the clearing.

''Sandslash sand attack.'' Jack called out. Sandslash launched some sand and blinded Vanillite temporarily.

''Vanillite use hail.'' Ash called out. Vanillite caused a hail storm. This also boosted ice type moves.

''Use ice-beam.'' Ash called out. Vanillite launched the move everywhere hitting rocks, trees, shrubs anything but Sandslash. Sandslash did get hit by a rogue ice-beam. Ash then called Vanillite to aim at the sky. Vanillite did and the hail knocked the sand out of Vanillite's eyes.

''Sandslash use slash attack.'' Sandslash charged forwards with it's claws glowing white.

''Vanillite ice-beam again.'' Ash called out. Sandslash was in close range and took the force of an ice-beam. The ground type fell to the floor. Jack recalled praising the ground type. Ash knew he would face Jack again one day. Jack headed off to train thanking Ash for a good battle. Ash recalled Vanillite and walked forwards hoping a Pokemon centre is near. Ash did see a roof a few minutes into the forest.

''Prepare for trouble. Make it double. To protect the world from devistation. To unite all people within our nation. To denounce the evils of the truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie, James, team rocket blast off at the speed of light. Meowth thats right.'' Ash heard the voices of the trio of team rocket who had been after his Pikachu since the early days of his journey.

''Go all of you.'' Team Rocket yelled tossing their Pokeball's. All their Pokemon appeared. Ash saw their Weezing, Arbok, Wobbufet, Victreebel, Carnivine, Cacnea, Seviper, Yamask, Yanmega, Frillish, Woobat, Amoongus, Inkay, Gourgeist, Mimikyu and Marine. James' Carnivine, Marine, Victreebel and Cacnea all went back to him. James screamed and told them to attack. Jessie commanded her Pokemon to attack as well. Ash sent his Vanillite, Axew, Aron, Spearow and Poliwag out too. The Pokemon faced off. Jessie called a poison-sting from Arbok. Luckily for Ash Aron blocked it being a steel type. Ash then called for Aron to use headbutt. It rammed into Arbok.

Jessie called out seed-bomb from Gourgeist Ash had Pikachu use iron-tail to deflect the move. Spearow charged forwards using a new move Aerial-ace and hit Gourgeist, Victreebel, Cacnea, Carnivine in succession. Sending them flying. Poliwag launched a water-gun and Vanillite used Ice-beam these stunned other Pokemon of team rocket. Ash then saw Weezing launch a sludge attack. Axew was hit and poisoned from it. But managed to help Pikachu and Poliwag by mixing dragon-rage with their water-gun and thunderbolt. Team Rocket were sent flying.

Ash then after deafting Team rocket rushed off to the nearest Pokemon centre as Axew was suffering from the poison. Nurse Joy took Ash's team and after getting them seen to he waited in the lobby with some water and a sandwhich for himself. Ash knew he'd be here for a while.

Poke-ranger21 and I hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ash Betrayed**

Ash continued through the forest. Growlithe was at Oak's lab hopefully working well with the other Pokemon. Ash then walked along the road a bit further soon he saw a Pokemon centre.

Ash walked into the Pokemon centre. He wanted to see his team rested after the training he had been doing while on his journey. After the battle with Arcanine for Growlithe Ash had encountered a few trainers. They were all relativly new trainers so Ash managed to win the battles but they did train hard. Ash's Aron managed too learn metal-claw and iron-head in it's battles.

Ash was ready to rest his team. They had earnt the rest in their battles. Ash also asked for some food for his team too. Ash's team ate with him. Pikachu sat watching the other trainers. Ash's Aron was getting a lot of experience too. Aron was almost ready to become a Lairon and maybe an Aggron. Aron did want to evolve Ash found using his aura. Most of his team wanted to evolve. Ash made a silent promise to train them all to their full potential.

Ash saw his team had needed a rest. Ash then called Oak and asked him if the team could rest at the lab. Oak said of course Oak also found his ground types were training hard.

Ash also heard his whole team had gained much experience. Geodude had managed to learn magnitude and rollout in training. Ash realised against Lt Surge Geodude could be an asset. Ash also realised he would have to raise all his team to their best and hoping that Oak would let the team train there.

Ash decided to train his Venonat (sewers), Rattata (Sewers), Clone Vaporeon, Cleffa and Ash was also thinking of another Pokemon when Daimen the original trainer of Charizard showed up. Ash heard him bragging about his powerful Pokemon.

''May I have Charizard for a battle.'' Ash told Oak. Oak knew what was going on.

''Of course. Why?'' Oak asked the young trainer.

''That trainer with blue hair abbandoned Charizard as a Charmander. So I wanna show him how strong Charizard has become.'' Ash said back. Oak nodded and got the pokeball ready.

''I am accepting any challenges. I am the strongest trainer here.'' Daimen said cockily. Ash gritted his teeth. Ash decided to try his Charizard and Venonat. The two pokemon appeared on the field.

''Aggron and Magmortar out.'' Daimen said coldly. The two powerful Pokemon appeared on the field.

''Charizard and Venonat come out.'' Ash called his two Pokemon out. Pikachu waited on his shoulder.

''Charizard get Venonat into the air.'' Ash called out. Charizard flew high with Venonat in it's claws.

''Aggron flash-cannon, Magmortar flamethrower.'' Daimen called out. The pokemon launched their moves.

''Charizard flamethrower. Venonat use psybeam.'' Ash called back. The moves collided and exploded. Ash had a plan.

''Do the same again guys but focus on one Pokemon.'' Ash called out. Charizard and Venonat managed to perform their attacks. Aggron was hit. The psybeam wasn't effective. But flamethrower did severe damage.

''Great work guys try the same moves.'' Ash called out once more. Daimen called Magmortar to block the moves. The moves did little to Magmortar.

Charizard then launched a new move. Ash was amazed. Charizard had mastered hyper-beam. The hyper-beam hit Magmortar. This did some more damage. Ash then called a psybeam from Venonat. In seconds it struck. Magmortar fell to the floor weakened badly.

''Charizard fly up with Venonat and use flamethrower on Aggron. Venonat use sludge-bomb on Magmortar.'' Ash called out. His Pokemon obeyed and soon Daimen's two powerful Pokemon were unable to battle. Joy walked out declared Ash the winner and praised the way he cared for Pokemon.

''Well Charizard here you should recognise. You abbandoned it as a Charmander.'' Ash said to Daimen. He walked over. Scoffing at the idea of Charizard being the weak Charmander he left.

''Charizard thanks for that battle you did well. Venonat you were amazing I know you will be more awesome with some experience.'' Ash praised his Pokemon recalling them to their Pokeball's.

''Young man you treat your pokemon exceptionally. I think you'll be an amazing trainer.'' Joy says to Ash walking to make sure Charizard and Venonat are okay.

Ash then begs to call Oak using the video phone again. Ash contacted Oak and sent Charizard back to the lab. Ash took in it's place his Geodude. Ash decided to try Geodude in his next gym battle. Geodude was training with Krookodile, Gible, Gliscor, Torterra, Donphan and Nidoqueen. Geodude was working hard and Ash could see that it wanted to become a Golem using his aura. Ash made sure to take it from Oak. Also allowing him to get experience.

''Geodude let's get experience you will become much, much stronger.'' Ash promised the rock Pokemon. Geodude had mastered the move Magnitude. That move could be useful against Surge's electric types. Ash remembered this gym from when Pikachu was badly hurt before. Ash promised Pikachu he would beat Surge and make his team stronger. Pikachu made a happy call in acknowladgement.

Ash and his team were ready nearly for the gym battle. Ash walked further forwards. A few short miles later Ash saw the sprawl of Vermillion city. Ash could almost see the new badge for his collection. Ash recalled the gym leader Lt Surge using a Raichu before. Ash hoped for atleast a three on three as he had a strategy. Ash and his team continued on their journey to Vermillion city.

''Prepare for trouble. Make it double. To protect the world from devistation. To unite all people in our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie. James. Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight. Meowth that's right.'' Ash heard Team Rocket once more.

''Today we procure that Pikachu.'' Jessie said to Ash. Jessie and James tossed all their Pokeball's. Sending their Pokemon out. Ash called out his entire team out aswell.

Ash's team began fighting and sending Team Rocket's flying. Cleffa used metrenome and managed to pull a hyper-beam. Sending Amoongus, Weezing, Seviper and Yanmega flying. Charizard launched flamethrower Which hit Victreebel, Carnivine and Gourgeist the first two of which were pulled off James. James had tossed them to the battle. Jessie's Arbok, Mimikyu, Frillish and Woobat were sent charging forwards. Vaporeon used it's water-gun, Venonat used psybeam and Rattata used quick-attack as the other moves left team rocket's pokemon weakened. Rattata slammed into Arbok sending it flying. Rattata then used another quick-attack on Woobat sending it flying. Rattata then used bite on Frillish doing severe damage.

''Frillish bubblebeam.'' Jessie called out. Frillish couldn't perform the attack due to the pain of Rattata biting down.

''Mimikyu use play rough on Rattata then.'' Jessie called next. Mimikyu charged forwards at Rattata. Ash had Pikachu charge forwards and use iron-tail. Mimikyu was hit hard and sent flying. Ash then called a group attack.

The Pokemon launched moves however Rattata had no moves to use from distance so it had to sit back and watch. Ash promised to help Rattata with some distance moves. Rattata jumped with excitement. Ash recalled his team after defeating team Rocket and headed further on nearing Vermillion city.

Poke-ranger21 and I hope you enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ash betrayed**

Ash was facing off against a trainer on the road. The trainer wanted to battle for some extra experience. Ash sent his Cleffa out. His opponent had a Spearow for battle.

''Spearow aerial-ace.'' Ash's opponent called out first. Ash told Cleffa to counter with a pound. The fairy type leapt towards Spearow's aerial-ace hitting with a pound attack causing an explosion as the moves met in the air.

''Metrenome.'' Ash called next. Cleffa moved it's arms and they glowed. Soon a dragon-rage appeared from the metrenome. Spearow was hit.

''Spearow peck. Cleffa pound.'' Both trainers called at the same time. The moves collided and sent the Pokemon back.

''Cleffa metrenome one more time.'' Ash called out. His Opponent had their Spearow use aerial-ace once more. Spearow charged forwards. Cleffa's metrenome became a sheer-cold and ended the match. Ash and his opponent praised their Pokemon before recalling them. Ash walked further on. He saw the end of the forest.

Ash stood looking at Vermillion city. He entered the huge sprawling city. Ash also saw the sun glinting off the clear sea. It was a wonderful sight and saw the

Ash walked to the vermillion city gym after getting his Gible, Krookodile, Donphan and clone Rhyhorn from professor oak's lab. Ash also t

"Hey kid, haven't seen you in a while" a booming voice told him, ash looked up and saw LT. surge standing before him. he was just as tall as he remembered.

"yeah, I'm here for a gym battle" Ash replied confidently. Surge could see how much Ash had grown.

"Sure kid. Ready whenever you are." Soon Ash and surge were standing at opposite sides of the field.

"This gym battle between gym leader surge and challanger ash ketchem will now begin, each side can use 4 pokemon. please send out your first pokemon"

"Rhyhorn, i choose you!" Ash called throwing his Pokeball.

"Luxray, charge it up!" Surge said tossing his Pokeball.

soon ash had his clone rhyhorn in front if him while surge had an Luxray in front of him and the battle begun.

"Electric terrian!" surge started and luxray let out a cry and electric sparks flew around the field.

"Rhyhorn, use earthquake!" Ryhorn let out a cry and soon the aearth began shaking and it hit luxray.

"Don't let it worry you Luxray, use iron tail!" Luxray charged at luxray with it's tail glowing white and hit Rhyhorn. rhyhorn cried out it pain.

"Rhyhorn!" ash called out in concern "are you ok?" slowly rhyhorn nodded.

"use stone edge!" Rhyhorn stomped it's foot down and blue stone pilars came up and went towards Luxray.

"doge it!" surge shouted but it was too late, the pillars hit luxray and it fainted

"Luxray is un-" the refree was cut off by rhyhorn also fainting "both pokemon are unable to battle. trainers, please bring out your next pokemon."

"not bad kid, but i think you'll remember this next pokemon" surge said as he returned his Luxray. "get in there Raichu" Raichu hopped off Surge's shoulder and onto the batle field with it's cheeks sparking.

"Thanks Rhyhorn you did great" ash muttered ash he returned his cloned Rhyhorn and frowned at riachu, he remembered how much trouble he had the first time round so he had to be careful. "Krookodile, i choose you!"

Out of Ash's poke-ball came his Krookodile that had followed him throuout his Unova journey jusy to have a re-match with pikachu. Ash and Krookodile had an intense bond. The two looked at each-other knowing that winning was the only option.

''Krookodile use dig.'' Ash called first. Krookodile burrowed underground. Surge had dealt with strategies simmilar before.

''Raichu run and when Krookodile appears use brick-break.'' Surge called out. Raichu ran around the field. Krookodile used it's excellent hearing for Raichu's feet on the ground. Knowing where Raichu was going to stop.

''Krookodile use stone-edge when you come up.'' Ash called out. Krookodile appeared and slammed into the ground causing the pointed stone pillars to appear. Raichu couldn't avoid them and it's brick-break collided with a pillar causing an explosion. Raichu is blinded by the smoke and couldn't see.

''Krookodile thanks I'll need you later have a rest. Geodude I choose you.'' Ash said swapping the Pokemon. Geodude appeared on the field.

''Geodude use defense curl.'' Ash called out. Geodude curled up and hardened it's body.

''Raichu quick-attack then brick-break.'' Surge yelled out next. Raichu ran close with amazing speed.

''Geodude use the speed and rollout.'' Ash called out. Geodude began using rollout and used Raichu's speed. To launch itself into the air. Raichu had an arm out and glowing to use the fighting move brick-break and Raichu launched the attack and Geodude ducks and rams into Raichu. Raichu had taken damage from Krookodile too so it fell to the ground.

''Geodude you were amazing well done.'' Ash said to his rock and ground type. Geodude turned to Ash. Ash then saw Surge recall his Raichu.

''Well done Raichu. Now Magnezone charge it up!'' Surge said throwing a Pokeball. His Magnezone floated above the field.

''Magnezone use flash-cannon.'' Surge called out. Magnezone launched the blinding attack from it's body. Geodude was enveloped in the attack and sent flying backwards.

''Geodude are you alright?'' Ash called worried. Geodude got up but was badly hurt from the attack. Ash knew Geodude had one attack left in it.

''Geodude use Rock-throw.'' Ash called out. Geodude hurled some rocks at Magnezone the attack was weak. Magnezone let the attack hit as it's steel type reduced damage from Rock-throw.

''Magnezone use flash-cannon once more.'' Surge called out. Magnezone blasted the move and Geodude was again engulfed. Geodude lay on the field with swirls in it's eyes. Ash got the Pokeball and recalled Geodude.

''Geodude you were wonderful. Take a good rest well done on your first major battle.'' Ash said to Geodude as it was recalled.

''Now Gible I choose you.'' Ash said throwing the Pokeball. Gible appeared on the field ready to battle.

''Magnezone use flash cannon.'' Surge called out. Magnezone launched the attack from it's centre. The blinding attack was going fast towards Gible.

''Quick Gible dig.'' Ash called out. Gible avoided flash-cannon by burrowing underground. Magnezone floated above the field it couldn't know where Gible would emerge again.

''Gible when you appear use rock-smash.'' Ash called next. Gible appeared behind Magnezone. Launching into it the dig doing severe damage. Then Gible with it's fist glowing. Gible hit Magnezone again getting a defense drop.

''Magnezone hyper-beam.'' Surge called next. Magnezone launched the glowing beam from it's centre. Gible was engulfed taking major damage.

''Gible can you still battle?'' Ash asked out quick. Gible struggled to it's feat. Gible then began to glow as it was up.

''GIBLE.'' The small dragon Pokemon roared out. Then it grew in height and evolved into Gabite.

''Rotom would you please scan Gabite.'' Ash asked his Rotom dex. The Rotom dex emerged from Ash's bag.

''My great pleasure.'' Rotom said snapping pictures of Gabite.

''Gabite the cave Pokemon. Gabite loves shiny things. It hoardes them in their nest in caves. Gabite has learnt the moves dragon-claw, slash and Sand-tomb.'' Rotom said to Ash. Ash was eager to try one of the new moves.

''Gabite sand-tomb let's go.'' Ash called out. Gabite slammed it's foot into the ground and a vortex of sand emerged and engulfed Magnezone doing severe damage then trapping the electric and steel type.

''Magnezone flash-cannon.'' Surge called again. Ash knew the battle would end soon.

''Gabite slash attack to end this.'' Ash called out. Gabite with it's claws glowing white slashed across Magnezone and sending the huge Pokemon too the floor.

''Well done Magnezone. Now Manectric charge it up.'' Surge called throwing his final pokeball. Surge's Manectric appeared on the field. Ash knew it was a high level Pokemon.

''Manectric use crunch go.'' Surge called out. Manectric charged forwards at Gabite.

''Gabite dragon-claw.'' Ash called out. The two moves met and exploded.

''Double team Manectric.'' Surge called next. Manectric made dozens of copies surround Gabite. Ash didn't know what to do now. Surge smiled confidently.

''Manectric giga-impact go.'' Surge called a power move. Knowing Manectric couldn't use electric moves. Manectric surrounded itself in the energy for giga-impact and rammed into Gabite sending it flying.

''Manectric nice.'' Surge called out. Gabite still stood despite all the damage. Manectric had to recharge after giga-impact Ash knew from his Gliscor.

''Manectric can't move for a turn so Sand-tomb. Then dig.'' Ash called out. Gabite did the same as with Magnezone slamming it's foot to cause a vortex of sand to engulf and damage Manectric. Gabite while Manectric was trapped burrowed underground.

''Manectric when Gabite emerges use crunch.'' Surge called out. Manectric waited taking some damage from the sand-tomb.

Gabite emerged and felt the crunch on it's claw. Luckily Dig hit and did serious damage. Manectric's crunch did a lot of damage to the weakened Gabite too.

''Gabite slash.'' Ash called out next. Gabite was close and Manectric was hit with the slash doing decent damage.

''Use giga-impact.'' Surge called next. Manectric surrounded itself with the energy for the attack and rammed Gabite with massive power. Ending Gabite's battling for the day.

''Gabite you were amazing. Now Donphan let's go.'' Ash said calling his fresh Donphan out to battle.

''Donphan use earthquake.'' Ash called out. Donphan slammed it's feet into the ground causing the power move to shake the battle field doing mass damage. Manectric was already weakened but due to giga-impact had to rest and earthquake took full advantage.

''Now take-down let's go.'' Ash called next. Donphan rammed hard and fast into Manectric. The electric type was sent flying.

''Donphan rollout.'' Ash called one final move. Surge had a plan too.

''Giga-impact once more.'' Surge called too. Manectric did the same as before. The two moves met and exploded sending both Pokemon flying. Donphan just managed to get up.

''Well done Ash. You deserve this thunder badge it's been a long time since I had such an enjoyable gym battle. Now grow stronger and make sure all the Pokemon you used get lots of training. The league won't be easy.'' Surge said to Ash. Ash took the badge and thanked Surge for a great battle.

**Outside the Vermillion city**

Team Rocket had lost Ash on their quest to steal Pikachu. Jessie was looking around the area they had been sent by the previous thunderbolt.

''So no Pokemon around here.'' Jessie said to her colleagues. When from the forest a wild Fearow flew down to the trio.

''Go now Seviper.'' Jessie called out. Tossing the Pokeball revealing Seviper. Jessie realised sending something to the boss would be good.

''Seviper haze then poison-tail.'' Jessie called out. Seviper covered the area in haze. Fearow struggled to see then was struck by the poison-tail. Fearow fell to the ground. Jessie tossed a Pokeball sucking the flying type inside.

''Nice Jessie Fearow will make the boss happy.'' James said to his partner. James then noticed a Beedrill.

''Go now Inkay.'' James said throwing Inkay out. Inkay faced the Beedrill.

''Inkay psybeam.'' James said to his Pokemon. Inkay launched the move hitting Beedrill doing serious damage.

''Inkay now tackle.'' James called out. Inkay rammed into the stunned Beedrill doing more damage. James tossed his Pokeball sucking the bug type in. The two members of team rocket had 2 new Pokemon for their boss now. They walked out of the woods heading to a place to contact Giovanni.

Poke-ranger21 and I hope you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ash Betrayed**

Ash after beating Surge and the Vermillion gym swapped his exhausted ground types. Krookodile, Donphan, Gabite, Rhyhorn and Geodude went back too the lab for some well earned rest. Ash took his Sentret, Riolu, Scyther and Whismur. Ash left the Pokemon centre and headed for the route leaving town.

Ash then saw a building with Ping pong tables. Ash then saw Ambipom. Ambipom noticed Ash and ran over to see it's old friend. Ampibom and Ash spent time together when Ou and his Shiftry came outside.

''Hi your an old friend of Ambipom right? Well glad to see you.'' Ou said to Ash. Ambipom had grown a lot stronger. Ash was proud off Ambipom.

''Dawn came past and tried to force Ambipom to do some contest moves. Ambipom actually didn't want to perform.'' Ou said to Ash. Ash stroked Ambipom and the Pokemon nuzzled him. Ash wanted to train his Sentret with Ambipom.

''Why not use your Pokemon to get some experience at Ping pong the movements may help their battle skills.'' Ou said to Ash. Ash decided his team could manage the experience. Ash sent out his Scyther,Whismur, Sentret and Riolu out. Pikachu also ran to the tables. Ash told his Pokemon to do their best in the movements with knocking the ball. Ash also mad his Pokemon imagine opponents moves being rebounded.

''Ambipom I need your help too. Ou do you have another Pokemon who could help out?'' Ash asked the Ping pong master. Ou called out his Shiftry. Ash recognised this Pokemon. Ash's team did make some progress with their training. Ash's Scyther slashed away and using it's speed deflected many of the ping pong balls. Ash enjoyed the time training when Officer Jenny burst into the building. Ash's Squirtle hot behind her.

''So Ash your here. Squirtle heard about your battle and wanted to come say hi.'' Jenny told the young trainer. Ash engulfed Squirtle in his arms. Ash's other pokemon except Pikachu looked surprised. Pikachu had to stop Scyther rushing over and slashing at Squirtle.

''Ash I wonder if you and Ou and even Surge would aid me with. Just outside the city there is a building where cries of Pokemon echo. I need to check it and I know you'd help any Pokemon. Surge and Ou are good trainers too. Lance himself recommended you.'' Jenny told the young trainers.

This took Ash by suprise. The champion recommended him for a rescue. Lance recalled Ash from before and saw the love of the young trainer. Ash and Ou followed Jenny to the Vermillion city gym. Surge was waiting with his Raichu, Luxray and Magnezone ready to battle. Jenny then lead the trainers. Ash's Squirtle was at his side along with Pikachu.

Jenny lead the group to a small building it was not fancy but it was shady. Ash heard cries of pain from inside. Ash called his Scyther out to slash the doors open. Inside were 5 team rocket grunts. They had several Pokemon including a Abra, Drowzee, Stantler (shiny), Cubchoo, Wurmple, Poochyena (Shiny), Farfetch'd, Meinfoo, Tangela, Growlithe, Seel, Jigglypuff, Lotad, Buneary, Tyrogue, Sneasel, Elekid, Chinchou, Mareep and Blitzle. Ash and the others were furious at the thought of the Pokemon being used for experiements. Ash also used his aura to see out at the back there were Pokemon so weak they couldn't last the night.

''We have to save these poor Pokemon.'' Ash announced to the other trainers. Ash also explained about the Pokemon out the back exhausted in cages.

''Now what do we have here. Intruders and the police. Make short work a tall guy said to the grunts.'' The grunts went forwards sending out a Golbat, Hypno, Rhyhorn, Magmar and Electabuzz. Ash's team were sent out. Pikachu zapped Golbat with thunderbolt. Squirtle used hydro-pump on Rhyhorn. Scyther managed an X-scissor on Hypno sending the psychic type flying. Magmar and Electabuzz dodged Riolu's Aura-Sphere and Sentret's quick-attack. Ash had Squirtle help with Magmar. Sentret slammed into Magmar with quick-attack as a cold hydro-pump stunned the fire type. Scyther hit Electabuzz with a slash across the electric type's belly and then an Aura-Sphere went into Electabuzz face sending it to the ground. The tall guy walked forwards.

''Well these are new grunts but they will be disciplined later. Now face these.'' The tall guy said tossing 5 Pokeball's. An Aggron, Machoke, Ursaring, Rhydon and Crobat emerged. Ash's Riolu launched an aura-sphere at Aggron which connected doing massive damage. Squirtle used hydro-pump on Rhydon doing damage. Ash could guess Rhydon had lightning rod for an ability so he had Pikachu wait. The other trainers started opening cages. Ash saw one key on a necklace Ash then turned to a cage full of Pokemon timid and cowering. Ash could guess it was for that cage.

''I will stop you. I will save the Pokemon in the cages.'' Ash roared out. The tall man chuckled at him.

''I'm a Rocket admin. I have faith from the very top boss of the organisation. I'm Ronald.'' The man said. Ash then saw Rhydon and Aggron fall. Ash recalled his Riolu and told Squirtle to go guard the cage to stop the other Pokemon from doing harm. Ambipom followed Squirtle while Scyther used wing-attack on Machoke and then began using slash and fury-cutter. Pikachu blasted a thunderbolt at Crobat eliminating the bat Pokemon. Ronald recalled his team after they fell. Ursaring was trying to damage Sentret but Sentret was using it's speed. Ash had his Ambipom jump in on Ursaring with a double-hit and then a focus-punch. The moves collided sending Ursaring flying. Jenny cuffed Ronald and went to take care of some Pokemon. Surge and Ou had made some saves and were about to make captures.

Ash snatched the key off Ronald's neck and ran to the cage. Setting the Abra, Drowzee, Stantler (shiny), Cubchoo, Wurmple, Poochyena (Shiny), Farfetch'd, Meinfoo and Tangela free. They nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

''So Ash Squirtle and you have still got an incredible bond and the training is paying off.'' Jenny said as Ash tapped Pokeball's to the Abra, Drowzee, Stantler (shiny), Cubchoo, Wurmple, Poochyena (Shiny), Farfetch'd, Meinfoo and Tangela. Jenny had taken in a Growlithe, Seel and Jigglypuff. Ou rescued a Lotad, Buneary, Tyrogue and Sneasel. Surge took an Elekid, Chinchou, Mareep and Blitzle. Ash ran to the back and saw a Timburr, Magnemite and Voltorb on the ground exhausted and starving. Ash offered them a place with his other Pokemon but would only catch them after Nurse Joy looked at the Pokemon. They agreed to go to the centre with Ash. Ash, Jenny, Surge and Ou left the rocket base. With the new Pokemon and promised to raise them well. Jenny put the rocket agents in a police van and sent them to jail. She offered Ash, Ou and Surge a lift in the squad cars to the Pokemon centre. The trainers accepted and sped off. Jenny called Nurse Joy to explain the situation. Ash arrived at the centre moments later. The Pokemon were rushed to emergancy care.

Ash decided to call Oak and introduce the new scared Pokemon to his older team members to give them some experience. Wurmple would be trained with Heracross, Levanny, Butterfree, Wormadam, Mothim however Wurmple wanted to become an amazingly strong Pokemon. Ash used his aura to see Wurmple wanted to reach the final evolution stage and master all types of battle.

''Wurmple I promise you one day you will achieve your dreams. All of you will.'' Ash told his new Pokemon they saw the older team members and knew Ash was truthful and Wurmple got energised. Ash also knew contests would be on soon. Ash thought of entering. Using some old Pokemon.

''Scyther well done on learning X-Scissor and you used an amazing Slash attack.'' Scyther was delighted at the praise. The experience helped Scyther get prepared for becoming a Scizor.

''Ash I trust these Pokemon will be training with me. I will let your other Pokemon work with them.'' Oak said to the young trainer.

''Ohh your mother wanted to give you something. So take this.'' Oak said to Ash. Ash saw with his team. Ash realised he could now use for battle. After an eternity passed Joy bought the Timburr, Magnemite and Voltorb out. They were better but needed time for psycological wounds too. Ash didn't want to push them. But seeing how he cared they joined him. Ash's team would be at Oak's too aid them. Oak welcomed the Pokemon as Ash caught them.

''So Ambipom and Squirtle what do you guys wanna do?'' Ash asked his old friends. Ambipom and Squirtle knew they wanted too go with Ash. Jenny and Ou looked and knew it was best.

''Ambipom be strong.'' Ou said to the pokemon. Ambipom nodded. Ash tapped a Pokeball to Ambipom and one to Squirtle. Ash kept Squirtle on his team. Ambipom was sent to Oak's lab. Ash's Squirtle stayed with Ash for a while. Ash made plans to train the next day.

''Ash go east. Trainers are strong and training for the league. You'll gain lots of experience.'' Jenny told Ash. Ash headed off to the east. Ash also hoped his next badge would be soon as he wanted to beat the Pokemon League.

''So Pikachu what do you think about doubling our training? Wanna make sure we can become much stronger. I wanna win the league but not at the cost of my friends.'' Ash said to his partner. Pikachu nuzzled to Ash. Pikachu may have fought hard against the cruel rocket grunt with the Pokemon earlier but now was content just with Ash.

Ash also noticed he would be battling most of the day tommorow. Ash would swap his team when they gained experience. Ash's Scyther was practising against Sentret. The two Pokemon mock battled each-other. Scyther got the upper hand until Sentret landed an iron-tail on Scyther's head. Scyther stumbled backwards. Ash told Sentret and Scyther too stop. Ash then noticed Riolu, Squirtle and Whismur training too. Ash told his team to stop battle practising as they needed to rest for the morning.

Ash and his team fell into a deep sleep after their intresting adventure. Ash could also guess how much his new Pokemon had trained at Oak's lab.

Poke-ranger21 and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
